Chasing Relief
by PhoenixCain
Summary: [SBRL Slash] What would you do if your best friend wanted you and wanted you badly? What if you wanted your best friend just as badly? Would you let a little thing like that friend being a werewolf get in the way? Read and find out what Sirius would do.


**Chasing Relief**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I AM BROKE!

WARNING: This is a one shot, so there will not anymore chapters after this.

PARING: Sirius and Remus.

SUMMARY: SBRL Slash What would you do if your best friend wanted you and wanted you badly? What if you wanted your best friend just as badly? Would you let a little thing like that friend being a werewolf get in the way? Read and find out what Sirius would do.

"Talk … talk … talk"

'Think … think … think'

"Quick! Run!" Sirius yelled as the kids, no - young adults - continued to run in front of him. But no matter how fast they ran, Remus aka Moony when he was in his werewolf form, was still catching up to them. Sirius didn't know how he, Harry, Ron or Hermione had gotten into this situation, but somehow, someway, they had to get themselves out of it. Otherwise, Remus would be having a lot more company than he ever wanted on his monthly little problem.

At the moment, besides the three of them being chased by the friend, Sirius was debating with himself as to whether or not he should turn into his animagus form. If he did, he could rush in front of Harry and guide him and his friends out of the maze they were stuck in. But as it was, there were a few problems with that plan. For starters, Moony was gaining on them. Right now, Harry and Ron were in the lead of their little group with Hermione lagging a little behind them and Sirius a few feet behind her. If Sirius turned into his dog form now then Hermione would most likely be the first one to fall at the hands, or claws as it were, of the moodier side of Remus' personality. And being the sweet, caring and gentle person that Remus was, Sirius knew it would just break Remus' heart knowing that he had doomed another to his monthly curse.

Sirius had to think of something else. He figured he could still turn into his grim form and deterred Moony away from the other three, but Harry and his friends would still be stuck in this maze they called a forest since Sirius and Remus were the only ones who knew this forest inside and out. Sirius guessed that if this were the Forbidden Forest, Harry and his friends would have no problem with escaping. But, unfortunately for them, this wasn't the Forbidden Forest; this was the forest that connected to Remus' old home.

As Sirius was debating with himself on what to do, he turned around to see how close Remus was to them and suddenly found himself on the ground with a very angry werewolf on top of him.

"Sirius!" The ex-criminal heard Harry say.

"Keep going!" Sirius yelled back as Moony stood on his chest and growled at him. "I can keep him away from you for a little while but not if you stay here. Try and find your way out! I'll be fine! GO!" Sirius yelled. There was nothing else he could do for the three now but keep Moony as far away from them as possible. He looked to the side and saw the three teens reluctantly leave. To where? Sirius wasn't certain, but at least they'd be away from harm.

A low growl brought Sirius back to his current problem. Moony. And he didn't look pleased to see his old friend at the moment.

"Come on Moony. It's me Padfoot," Sirius tried to reason, hoping but not expecting Moony to set him free.

As Sirius had guessed, the only response he got for his words was for Moony to bare his sharp teeth at him in an angry growl. With that, Sirius closed his eyes in preparation, knowing that it was the end for him.

If he were lucky enough, Sirius could get out of this with only having to share Remus' monthly curse. But he already had some canine experience what with being a dog and all, so it wouldn't be all bad. And to be honest with himself, the possibility of becoming a werewolf would bring him that much closer to Remus.

With that thought in mind, Sirius prepared himself for the claws that were bound to slash their way through his flesh. After a few moments, though, nothing of the sort happened. Sirius could still feel Moony's weight keeping him down, but that was the only indication that Moony was even there.

Wondering what was taking Moony so long, Sirius was shocked into opening his eyes when he heard a small whimpering sound. It surprised him to no end when, after opening his eyes, Sirius found that the whimpering sound was coming from Moony, who was - and there was no mistaking it - sniffing Sirius. And with each sniff Moony took, a new whimper escaped the usually vicious werewolf.

'Well this is new,' Sirius thought as Moony continued to sniff him. 'He must finally recognize me, thank god.'

Moony's sniffing soon started going lower and lower, his paws going backwards, until the large wolf was completely off Sirius. Of course, seeing a chance to escape, Sirius sat up and started slowly moving away from Moony. Unfortunately, Sirius' retreat was short lived. Soon after Sirius started moving, Moony started growling.

'I should have known it wouldn't last forever,' Sirius thought as Moony started inching closer.

Sirius closed his eyes again, readying himself for the inevitable blow. However, what Sirius got, he certainly wasn't expecting. Opening his eyes in shock, Sirius looked down and found that Moony, the usually blood-thirsty werewolf, was sniffing him again. But it wasn't the fact the Moony was sniffing him that shocked Sirius. It was where Moony was sniffing him that had Sirius wondering.

Moony moved closer as it sniffed Sirius' crotch, causing his snout to come into contact with it and causing a surprisingly large amount of pleasure to curse through Sirius' body. It really wasn't his fault though, nor was it Moony's, because honestly, how was the werewolf to know that rubbing his snout against Sirius' crotch the way he did would cause such a reaction.

Sirius groaned at the friction caused by his naïve friend and another whimper was heard coming from Moony.

"Moony stop," Sirius said as he started pushing himself away.

Unfortunately for Sirius, as soon as he moved, Moony started growling again. Apparently, he didn't want Sirius to leave. It wasn't like it mattered now though since Sirius had backed himself up against a tree.

Moony slowly approached his prey again, while his werewolf eyes watched the human closely. Then, when he was close enough, he dipped his snout down in between his prey's legs, right up against his groin. He started sniffing again and an intoxicating smell assaulted his senses. A fire immediately burned within him that he had never felt before. He pushed his snout closer to that wonderful smell, feeling as if he couldn't get enough of it. He could smell the arousal coming from this human in waves and it alone fired up his own arousal. He heard a loud groan coming from above his head and whimpered at the feeling the sound arose in him.

Moony wasn't a fool.

He knew what his human side felt for this person and he wasn't surprised. Hell, after thirteen years without this human for company during those monthly full moons, Moony realized that he felt the same way - or at least he felt the same why for this human's canine self, Padfoot. But there was no way in hell he was going to spend another thirteen years waiting for his human side to make a move. He wanted this human as his mate and was going to get what he wanted, right here and now.

Sirius could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second, but he couldn't help it; Moony was very persistent in his curiosity. What with his pawing and sniffing, Sirius wouldn't have been surprised if he ended up coming in his pants before the night was done.

Now that would be something, climaxing in you pants while a werewolf sniffed at your crotch.

Luckily for Sirius though, and admittedly a little too soon for his liking, Moony started backing away. The animagus hoped this would give him the chance he needed so he could run for it. He sighed in relief, his hope slowly growing, when Moony turned around. But, as Sirius was starting to stand up, his hope was dashed away when Moony backed up and pressed his rear end right up against Sirius' groin.

Sirius was shocked beyond belief, especially when Moony started moving from side to side, causing his already hardening cock to become as hard as a rock. That's when it dawned on him. Maybe Moony wasn't as naïve as the animagus had first thought he was. Maybe Moony was arousing Sirius on purpose.

Now that was a thought.

But even if it _were_ true, Sirius couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like it was a matter of whether or not Sirius wanted Remus. Of course he wanted Remus. In fact, he's wanted Remus for a very long time now. But that was just it. Sirius wanted Remus, not Moony, and the last time he checked, Moony was a werewolf and he was a human. And to add to that, if Remus were to ever find out, he would no doubt feel as if Sirius had somehow taken advantage of him, even though Moony was the one with the claws.

Of course, when Sirius heard Moony growling again, another thought came to him. If he didn't do what Moony wanted, he might be killed.

Now that was an interesting thought; have sex with Moony or get killed.

As another groan escaped his lips and he involuntarily thrust his hips up to have more contact with Moony, Sirius made his choice. It wasn't as if he was planning on telling Remus about this. Sirius could just take this to his grave. And it wasn't like he couldn't get around the whole human-werewolf thing. He could always turn into his animagus form. That way they'd both be canines.

As soon as he made up his mind - and so he couldn't think of more reasons why he shouldn't do this - Sirius turned into Padfoot.

When Moony heard a low, familiar growl coming from behind him, he instinctively sat down. He knew that growl and it always excited him when he heard it, only this time, it was a different kind of excitement. Before it meant that he could spend an entire night playing with his pack mate. But tonight, it meant that he would be turning his pack mate into his life mate.

Moony could feel Padfoot behind him and wiggled his behind excitedly as two paws were placed on his back. Then he heard some rustling sounds and felt something long and hard pressing up against his opening. Moony put his paws over his snout and stayed completely still as Padfoot positioned himself behind him. This was what Moony had been waiting for so long to happen and he wasn't about to let his excitement ruin it.

A loud whimper escaped from Moony when the mating began. After all, this was his first time. But as Padfoot moved back and forth, Moony started enjoying it. The pain mixed in with the pleasure was overwhelming and Moony wondered why it had taken him so long to do this. Hearing Padfoot panting, Moony knew the dog was enjoying this as much as he was.

Release was rapidly approaching the two canines, with Moony staying completely still and enjoying their union together and Padfoot quickening his pace. But much too soon for Moony, the werewolf found his release. All of the pleasure Padfoot had given him was just too much for him and Moony whimpered as he climaxed. Soon afterwards, Padfoot found his own release and whimpered as well as he climaxed within Moody.

Finally, they were mated.

The next morning as the sun rose, Remus stirred in his sleep. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt … different somehow. It wasn't the fact that the ground was hard. He figured he must have escaped the shack of his own and run through the forest. It was known to happen from time to time. That was why no one was ever allowed inside the forest that connected to his home during the full moon. It wasn't the fact that his body was sore right now. His body was always sore after his transformation. But if it wasn't those two things that felt different to him, what was it.

Thinking carefully, the reason for this strange feeling dawned on his. He didn't feel like utter crap. He did feel like his body was aching all over, but it was a different kind of ache. It was almost … satisfying. No, scratch that. It was definitely satisfying. It fact, Remus could almost say he was at peace. No, scratch _that_. He could say beyond a shadow of a doubt that he _was_ at peace.

But why, though?

He had just gone through what should have been the most painful day of the month and he came through it feeling refreshed somehow. Was he going crazy? Was a part of him somehow enjoying the carnage he must have caused? Was he truly turning into a monster?

A groan coming from behind him brought Remus out of his thoughts. He quickly opened his eyes and in a second had turned to the sound. His eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight before.

Questions swarmed through his mind a million times a second. The first being why Sirius was lying naked beside him. The second was why his Moony side was squirming around inside of his body in excitement. The third, and most obvious, was what exactly had happened last night.

After Sirius' groan, he started shifting awake. That was when Remus realized that if anyone knew what had happened yesterday, it would be Sirius.

"Oh, hi," Sirius said sheepishly when he found himself face to face with Remus after waking up.

Sirius remembered that he was supposed to have gotten away from Moony when the first opportunity presented itself. But Moony had been very energetic after their first round and quickly sought Padfoot out for more. Of course, Padfoot had complied. However, after dominating Moony a couple more times, Padfoot was exhausted and laid down to rest before heading back to the house and hopefully find Harry and his friends. Apparently, however, Sirius' rest lasted a little longer than he had anticipated.

"Sirius," Remus said uncertainly, "what exactly happened last night?"

Now that was a good question. One that Sirius would no doubt be asking himself for years to come. But what was he going to tell Remus.

Slowly, and from what Sirius said was the beginning, Remus listened to Sirius' story, from the moment when Harry and his friends stumbled across the shack in his forest, to Moony chasing after the four of them, to when Moony pounced on Sirius.

Sirius hesitated before continuing after that, though. His words seemed to be carefully thought out. And as he continued his story, Remus was shocked at what had happened last night. He knew he couldn't be completely surprised, though. Remus could always feel Moony stirring within him whenever Sirius turned into his animagus form. Remus couldn't blame Moony, though. After he had found out that Sirius had been wrongly accused, Remus couldn't deny his feelings for his friend any longer.

By the end of Sirius' explanation though, Remus felt absolutely embarrassed. Moony had taken advantage of Sirius. Once again his werewolf side had ruined his life. Anger welled up inside him before it was quickly squashed by another thought.

_Sirius_ had been his first.

Sirius will _forever_ be his only.

Sirius was now his _mate_.

"Oh … my … god…"

A/N: I know bestiality may make some of you guys queasy. But if you think about it, this is not bestiality because both of them were animals at the time. Besides, Moony knew what he was doing.


End file.
